


cwtch

by ilovesungyeollie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just something short, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, even though it's short, i literally read every single completed fic in the panwink tag, okay i love panwink so much, so now i'm here to join in the fun, this ship has destroyed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesungyeollie/pseuds/ilovesungyeollie
Summary: cwtch /kʊtʃ/noun1. a cuddle or hug bringing a sense of love and security





	cwtch

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff as ilovesungyeollie

A loud crack of thunder pierces the silence of the apartment, causing Jihoon to flinch and his heart to jump painfully in his chest. He looks out the window and sees a flash of lightning before another clap of thunder reverberates through the apartment. It is then that Jihoon realizes how dark it was inside. He had been so fixated on watching the latest episode of drama that he hadn’t even noticed the sun slowly disappearing. Jumping up, drama forgotten, Jihoon rushes to turn on the lights in the living room and close the curtains over the window. He tries not to tremble as the thunder becomes more frequent, signifying that the storm was close.

Jihoon swipes his phone off the coffee table and quickly makes his way into the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend. He flips on the lamp on the side table before slipping into the bed and under the covers. He drops his phone on the pillow beside him and wraps the duvet around himself. One particularly loud crash has Jihoon whimpering and burying his head deep into the pillow with the duvet folded tightly around him.

Jihoon really hated thunder storms, especially when he was alone. If there was someone with him, then he could take his mind off the deafening cracks of thunder. But if he was alone, every single crash had his heart racing and him feeling nervous.

-

Guanlin was concentrating on his computer, fingers flying across the keyboard as he typed the project proposal for his client, when the first clap of thunder rung through the office. He immediately stopped what he was doing and glanced out the big windows to see the sky a gloomy grey with trees bending to the wind. As he looked, another rumble of thunder was heard and as if a switch was flicked, heavy rain came down from the sky.

With a worried expression, Guanlin grabbed his phone and excused himself from his cubicle. He made his way to the lunch room, dialling his boyfriend’s number. He sighed in relief when the phone was picked up on the third ring.

“Jihoon-ah,” Guanlin called before continuing in a concerned tone. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Guanlin.”

Jihoon’s voice filtered through, slightly muffled.

Guanlin furrows his eyebrows, not convinced.

“Are you sure? I can come home now if you need me.”

“I’m fine, really.” Jihoon replies. “Woojin came over to watch dramas with me."

Guanlin's reply was interrupted as the door to the lunch room clicked open and one of his colleagues peeked in.

"Hey Guanlin, the boss wants to see you right now to discuss the Horizon project."

Guanlin nods and turns back to the phone.

"Alright then Jihoon. I'll probably be home a little late tonight since I have a big project coming up."

"I know. Don't worry about me and take your time. I love you." Jihoon replies, making a smile form on Guanlin's face.

"I love you too."

-

Jihoon puts his phone away after his call with Guanlin and buries further into the bed. He flinches and screws his eyes shut, trying to forget the storm that's raging outside.

On any other day, Jihoon would've let himself be selfish and ask Guanlin to come home. But Guanlin had told Jihoon he was working on a big project which could potentially end with a promotion. Jihoon didn't want to jeopardize Guanlin's chances so he had lied about being with Woojin. Jihoon knew if Guanlin was aware that he was home alone, the younger would bolt back to their house.

With a shaky sigh Jihoon tried to relax himself but his body would listen. He stayed tense under the covers, breathing slightly erratic. Jihoon tried to fill his mind with thoughts of anything but the thunderstorm. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep.

It was a few hours later when the door to the apartment opens, Guanlin stepping inside and setting his bag down. The apartment is still and far too silent causing Guanlin to look around with a confused gaze. The living room was bright with the lights on but there wasn't anyone in sight. It was odd because Guanlin knew if Woojin came over, he wouldn't leave without scoring himself a free meal.

Walking further into his apartment, Guanlin sees light seeping out from under the bedroom door. Padding towards the room, Guanlin pushes the door open slowly and pokes his head in. When he sees the Jihoon shaped lump of quilts he brings his whole body inside and makes his way towards the bed. Guanlin sits on the side of the bed and leans down to see only the top of Jihoon's head peeking out under the covers.

Pulling the covers down a bit, Guanlin frowns when he sees Jihoon's face scrunched up in unease. Jihoon is sleeping but it was clearly not a peaceful sleep and Guanlin figures that the other must have lied earlier about being okay. Guanlin sighs and shakes his head, reaching out to caress his boyfriend's cheek.

"Oh Jihoonie."

Jihoon stirs in his sleep before slowly blinking his eyes open. Seeing Guanlin looking down at him, Jihoon breaks into a smile.

"Guanlin-ah, you're home."

Guanlin smiles back, leaning down to drop a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes I am, you silly."

Jihoon doesn't get a chance to reply as Guanlin continues.

"Why didn't you tell me you were home by yourself during the thunderstorm?"

With a sigh Jihoon averts his eyes.

"I didn't want you to worry. I know you have an important project right now."

Guanlin remains silent but moves to take his suit jacket off before peeling the quilt from Jihoon and sliding underneath. Guanlin stretches his arm out and Jihoon rests his head on it, facing Guanlin. With his other arm, Guanlin wraps it around Jihoon's waist and pulls him closer.

"The project is important but nothing is more important than you, Jihoon."

Guanlin is looking into Jihoon's eyes as he says this and Jihoon blushes, burying his face into Guanlin's chest. Jihoon's arms tighten around Guanlin's waist while Guanlin rubs his hand comfortingly on Jihoon's back.

"I mean it, Jihoon-ah. If something like this happens again, don't hide it from me okay?"

Jihoon nods, a smile on his face because he must have saved a country or something in his past life to have someone like Guanlin to fall in love with him. He buries more into Guanlin, enjoying the feeling of being in the other's arms. Jihoon felt protected and loved and it was the most amazing feeling in the world which he hoped would last forever.

"Guanlin-ah, can you always hug me like this?"

"Of course, Jihoonie. Anything for you."

 


End file.
